Amores de verano
by Naomi Sugai
Summary: Universo alternativo/ Es verano y chicos de diversas partes se reúnen en un campamento de verano, donde la pasaran muy bien divirtiéndose, enamorándose... También habrán conflictos, peleas, espionaje y muchas cosas más... Entren y descubran lo que puede suceder en este campamento de verano... Parejas principales: SASUSAKU Y NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**El campamento**

"Ryuu Kiniro" [_Ryuu: dragón; Kiniro: dorado_] es el nombre de un prestigioso campamento que se lleva a cabo en el "Valle sin fin" todos los veranos. Este campamento dura un mes y medio donde los participantes disfrutan de diversas actividades.

A cargo del campamento se encuentra Sarutobi, él se ha hecho cargo del campamento por años, pero no lo dirige solo, junto a él se encuentra Tsunade que es la encargada del grupo de "babosas del norte", Orochimaru encargado del grupo de "serpientes del este" y Jiraiya encargado del grupo de "sapos del oeste".

También hay diversos profesores encargados de las actividades del campamento, actividades como: natación, caminatas, manualidades, talleres de idioma, pesca, sobrevivencia, defensa personal, actividades deportivas, entre otras.

Por otra parte están los monitores llamados akatsuki. Llamados así por que la insignia y la pañoleta que usan, son de fondo negro con nubes rojas. Ellos son adolescentes entre 17 y 19 años que ayudan con las actividades del campamento.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En un camino de tierra se veía una lujosa camioneta de color negro, dicha camioneta se dirigía al valle sin fin, la razón... iban al campamento de verano "Ryuu Kiniro".

Manejando la majestuosa camioneta se encontraba un adolescente de cabello negro con un leve reflejo grisáceo y largo, amarrado en una coleta baja; sus ojos negros como la noche. Por su expresión no estaba muy alegre, de hecho se veía un poco molesto, tenia el ceño fruncido, una mirada dura y manejaba a gran velocidad a pesar de que aún no sacaba la licencia de conducir, pero no le importaba en absoluto. En los asientos traseros iban dos semi-adolescentes un chico y una chica.

El chico se notaba que era más grande que su acompañante, él tenía el cabello negro con reflejos azulados y ojos negros penetrantes. Iba apoyado en la ventana mirando a la nada con los audífonos de su mp4 separado del mundo gracias a la música, se veía fastidiado, molesto, no quería estar ahí, no quería ir a ese lugar.

Su acompañante, la chica, la menor de los tres. Ella tenia el cabello negro con reflejos azulados, lo traía suelto como lo tenia levemente ondulado le llegaba hasta lo hombros, sus ojos eran negros, pero se veían pacíficos y tranquilizadores parecía sonreír con ellos. Ella ya había aceptado que iría a ese lugar. Miraba por la ventana sorprendida por el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía la madre naturaleza.

El silencio dentro de la camioneta era sepulcral, ninguno hablaba, ninguno emitía el menor ruido, con tanto silencio solo las respiraciones eran oídas, el ambiente era denso. La pequeña incomoda por el ambiente y por el silencio de sus hermanos mayores saco fuerzas de su interior para romperlo...

-**oniisan, ¿Cuánto falta?**- pregunto con un hilo de voz, ya que por naturaleza ella era tímida e insegura

-**si oniisan, ¿cuanto falta?**- la imito irónicamente y con una mirada llena de malicia, el hermano del medio

-**Sasuke, no imites a Harumi y deja el sarcasmo de lado quieres**- lo regaño molesto su hermano mayor

-**¡hmp!**- expreso el aludido y le hizo una expresión grosera a su hermano para que lo viera por el espejo retrovisor.

-**Sasuke, Sasuke, cuando vas a madurar**- expreso con cansancio al ver el gesto que le hizo su hermanito

-**el día que tu dejes de fastidiarnos maldito hijo de p...**

-**¡ya basta!**- grito molesto su hermano y deteniendo la marcha del auto

En el interior de la camioneta se interno nuevamente el silencio, pero esta vez ambos hermanos se miraban molestos el uno al otro. El menor miraba desafiante al mayor mientras que el mayor miraba con reproche al menor. Para la única espectadora, ese desafió de miradas le pareció eterno y se arrepentía por haber roto el anterior silencio y haber provocado que la bomba interior de sus hermanos estallase.

-**Itachi, Sasuke**- los llamo la pequeña con suavidad y tímidamente, pero ellos no le prestaron atención- **por favor no peleen, si**- pidió con la mirada baja, con unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

- **de acuerdo**- expreso Itachi con cansancio- **pero antes de continuar quiero que me expliquen algunas cosas**

-**claro**- respondió Harumi con una débil sonrisa

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**- pregunto Sasuke de mala gana mirando hacia el exterior del vehículo

-**quiero saber por que nuestros padres me obligaron a meterlos al campamento, a pesar de que hace una semana que comenzó**- expreso su duda calmado y analizando cada movimiento de sus hermanos menores-** Ya que se suponía que ustedes dos iban a ir de viaje a Europa**

-**enviarnos a ese estupido campamento en el cual eres monitor, en vez de dejarnos ir a Europa fue la forma que mejor encontraron ellos para castigarnos**- explico más calmado Sasuke

-**¿castigarlos?**-pregunto confundido Itachi-**¿y que hicieron?**

-**nada**- respondieron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo con sus distintos tonos de voz

-**nada**- repitió- **explíquense**

-**explícale tú, Harumi**- le ordeno Sasuke a su hermana menor, mientras él miraba hacia el exterior por la ventana.

La pequeña suspiro y le comenzó a explicar, la razón simple, ellos estaban solos en su casa, de acuerdo mansión. Solos, sin sus padres, sin sus sirvientes, sin su hermano mayor y como era la primera vez que estaban solos Sasuke realizo una gran fiesta en su mansión el primer día que estuvieron solos, pero después no limpiaron ya que Sasuke decía que eso era trabajo de la servidumbre. Por otro lado ellos no sabían cocinar y cuando lo intentaron casi queman la cocina si no hubiera sido porque se activo el detector de humo, lo que dejo un completo desastre, que tampoco limpiaron. Como no entraban a la cocina, pedían comida rápida y las cajas estaban tiradas por todos lados. En conclusión habian hecho un gran desastre por hacer "nada".

Una noche mientras Harumi traía a rastras a Sasuke, ya que habian ido a una fiesta y Sasuke había quedado ebrio, al entrar extrañamente se encendieron las luces, dejando ver a sus padres muy molestos por el desastre de la casa (mansión) y por llegar tan tarde y con Sasuke ebrio. El resto no fue necesario explicarlo.

-**ya veo**- expreso el mayor de los hermanos, mientras que los miraba regañadoramente- **no me sorprende nada de Sasuke**

-**¡oye!**- expreso un tanto ofendido el azabache

-**pero de ti Harumi no me lo esperaba**- dijo con decepción en la voz y la mirada, ella solo bajo la mirada- **como sea, quiero que hagamos un pacto**

-**un pacto**- repitió Sasuke extrañado

-**si, quiero que nos prometamos que todo lo que suceda en el campamento quede entre nosotros**- dijo el mayor de los hermanos extendiendo la mano

-**hmp, acepto**- dijo Sasuke arrogantemente y poniendo su mano sobre la de su hermano- **¿y tú Harumi?**

-**¡ah!**- se sobresalto- **claro, yo igual**- y coloco su mano sobre la de su hermano

-**bien, ya que todo esta arreglado sigamos**- dijo alegre el conductor- **por cierto Harumi, nos queda una hora de viaje solamente**

Después de esa agradable conversación entre hermanos, no volvieron a hablar, pero el ambiente y el silencio ya no era tenso. Tal y como lo había predicho Itachi, una hora después cruzaron las puertas del campamento, al entrar los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke y Harumi, se sorprendieron por el lugar, era hermoso. Cada uno miraba por distintas ventanas del automóvil, todo el lugar extrañamente les parecía familiar.

-**este lugar me es familiar**- expreso Harumi sin darse cuenta

-**claro, estos son territorios Uchiha**- explico Itachi, lo que provoco que sus hermanos se sorprendieran- **el campamento se lleva a cabo en el valle sin fin, que como sabrán le ha pertenecido a nuestros ancestros y se heredado por muchas generaciones**

-**hmp, eso expli...**- Sasuke no pudo terminar la idea ya que algo o alguien le llamo la atención.

Él estaba mirado por la ventana y ahí la vio, en el lago se encontraban muchas personas, pero solo una le llamo la atención. Una chica como de su edad, de cabello rosa, un color extraño pero en ella se veía lindo, la muchacha se veía feliz, tenia una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. A pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir el color de sus ojos, eran de color jade. Estaba total y completamente embobado con la chica, nunca antes una mujer lo había dejado así, estaba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta que la camioneta se había detenido y que sus hermanos ya se habian bajado.

-**aquí Itachi del planeta tierra llamando a Sasuke que esta en la luna**- lo llamo con una voz graciosa del tipo astronauta su hermano mayor

-**hmp, idiota**- murmuro sonrojado- **y él es el maduro ¬¬**

-**vamos Sasuke**- lo llamo dulcemente su hermana

-**hmp, ya voy**- dijo de mala gana

Itachi los condujo hasta el director del campamento, un hombre de avanzada edad llamado Sarutobi, la mirada del anciano estaba llena de sabiduría y bondad. Junto a él se encontraban tres personas más, Jiraiya un hombre de cabellos blanco, ojos negros y una fea verruga en su cara; una mujer rubia con dos coletas bajas en su espalda y ojos pardo, a pesar de su edad tenia un bonito cuerpo y una gran pechonalidad; el otro hombre tenia la piel blanca, cabello largo y negro, ojos amarillos como una serpiente.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones, la bienvenida y una explicación generalizada del campamento Sarutobi asigno a los nuevos sus grupos en el interior del campamento. Quedando así Harumi en el grupo de "babosas del norte" obviamente ya que en ese grupo solo habian mujeres y a Sasuke en el grupo de "sapos del oeste".

Después de eso Itachi se encargo de llevar a Sasuke a las cabañas de los "sapos del oeste" y Temari una chica de 17 años, rubia de ojos verde oscuro, que era monitora o akatsuki, se encargo de llevar a Harumi hasta las cabañas de las "babosas del norte"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Con Itachi y Sasuke...

-**cuanto más tenemos que caminar**- se quejaba Sasuke

-**falta poco**- embozando una sonrisa- **no me digas que el pequeñito se canso**

-**hmp, no te burles**- lo regaño- **por cierto oniisan**- "oniisan" lo dijo sarcástico- **no teníamos una casa por aquí**

-**si, esta al otro lado del lago**- le explico el mayor de los hermanos

- **ya veo, ¿y como es que nuestro padre cedió estas tierras para el campamento?**- pregunto curioso

- **no las cedió, siguen perteneciéndoles**- respondió- **nuestro abuelo construyo este campamento y dejo que lo** **administrara su mejor amigo, Sarutobi-sama, y antes de morir le pidió a nuestro padre que continuara con la tradición del campamento**

**-¿y él acepto?**-

-**no que va, como crees**- dijo sarcástico.

-**el de los sarcasmos soy yo**- reclamo molesto- **y esto tiene alguna ganancia para nosotros**

-**no, el campamento se paga por si solo**- explico- **el dinero cubre la manutención de este lugar, la comida, el agua, la luz y todos los profesores**

-**hmp, ¿y como es que tú sabes tanto?**-

-**a diferencia de ustedes yo si me intereso por las tradiciones familiares y por lo que nos rodea**- hizo una pausa- **soy el primogénito y debo saber todo esto **

-**presumido**- susurro

Al poco tiempo después llegaron a lugar indicado, habian seis cabañas, cuatro para los jóvenes, una de maestros y otra de akatsuki. También estaban los baños y las duchas, que eran comunes, y un salón de juegos. En la entrada había dos tótemes con ranas grabadas. Itachi le explico que los tres grupos tenia la misma infraestructura, lo que los diferenciaba era los colores y los animales de las inscripciones.

-**bien te dejo**- le dijo de pronto su hermano mayor- **te toco la cabaña "D". Nos vemos luego**

-**al fin se fue** **ese imbecil**- susurro mientras veía como su "querido" hermano se iba, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cabaña indicada, pero le llego un pelotazo en plena cara provocando que se cayera

-**lo siento**- dijo preocupado un joven al azabache que aún se encontraba tirado en el piso con los ojos cerrados- **¡oye! ¡Oye!, ¿estás vivo?**

Lentamente Sasuke se fue incorporando, abrió los ojos y vio a su agresor un chico rubio como de su edad de ojos azules

-**lo lamento, ¿estás bien?**- pregunto angustiado el rubio

-**si**- respondió cortante mientras se levantaba con el balón en la mano

-**me alegro**- dijo más aliviado el rubio- **mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki**- dijo sonriente y con la mano extendida

-**Sasuke Uchiha**- respondió sin tomar en cuenta la mano del rubio

-**que bien, ¿y eres nuevo?**- pregunto Naruto extrañado

-**no que va, llevo un mes aquí**- dijo irónicamente

-**¡de verdad! Wow**- dijo sorprendido e inocentemente el rubio- **es raro yo no te había visto**

-**idiota, como voy a ver llegado hace un mes si este campamento empezó hace una semana. Yo acabo de llegar no vez mis maletas**- expreso muy alterado el Uchiha a su incompetente "amigo"

-**jejeje, tienes razón**- respondió Naruto sobándose la nuca

-**por cierto ¿este balón es tuyo?**- pregunto con malicia

-**si, porq...**

No pudo terminar ya que Sasuke le pego con el balón fuertemente en la cara

-**estamos a mano, dobe**- le dijo sonriente Sasuke

-**¿como me llamaste? teme**- le dijo desafiante

-**¿acaso estas sordo? dobe**-

-**teme**-

-**dobe**-

En otra parte con Temari y Harumi...

Ellas ya habian llegado a su destino y le había explicado todo lo referente al grupo, de hecho en el trayecto le había contado casi toda su vida. Harumi ya se había instalado, pero aun no conocía sus cuatro compañeras de cabaña ya que estaban en el lago.

-**bien... eh... ¿como te llamabas?**- pregunto temari al darse cuenta que no le había preguntado el nombre

-**Harum**i- respondió ella

-**bien Harumi yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego**- y se fue

-**hmp, que rara es**- se dijo a si misma- **bueno después de estas vacaciones entrare a la secundaria, y según mi hermano con mi personalidad me harán pedazos**- se dijo desanimada- **me prometo a mi misma cambiar en este verano, tener mas confianza en mi misma**- sedijo enérgica algo que no era propio de ella**- pero sin perder mi esencia o la ternura que según Sasuke tengo**

-**valla, valla, que tenemos aquí**- dijo una pelirroja que acababa de llegar

-**hola**- saludo tímidamente Harumi

-**por lo visto eres nueva y te toco en la cabaña de las perdedoras, pobre**- le dijo con malicia

-**jajaja**- se reían como bobas las aparentes amigas de la pelirroja

-**¿eh? ¿Quién eres?**- pregunto Harumi

-**eso no te importa niñita**- le dijo con deprecio- **no mereces saber mi nombre**

-**se llama Karin, es la zorra de la cabaña "A"**- contesto metiéndose en la conversación una pelirosa de ojos jade

-**quien te llamo pelo de chicle**- amenazo Karin

-**escucharon hablar a alguien chicas**- pregunto en voz alta la pelirosa a sus tres amigas

-**no te metas, estupida**- amenazo Karin

-**me meto, porque ellas es nuestra nueva compañera y no dejare que la molestes en su primer día**- le respondió ferozmente la pelirosa

-**vamonos, no nos juntemos con esta lacra**- dijo picada Karin y se fue con su sequito

-**hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años**- se presento la pelirosa de ojos jade

-**yo soy Ino Yamanaka, tengo 15**- se presento la chica rubia de coleta alta y ojos agua marina

-**tenten, tengo 16, mucho gusto**- dijo una castaña de ojos café

-**Hinata hyuga, tengo 15**- dijo una chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos perlados

-**mucho gusto y gracias**- dijo Harumi cortésmente- **me llamo Harumi y tengo 14 años**

-**algo me dice que no llevaremos muy bien**- dijo contenta tenten

-**porque no entramos y le explicamos el "plan" a nuestra nueva amiga**- dijo Ino

-**claro**- respondieron las otras tres chicas

-**ven vamos**- le dijo Hinata para que entrara a la cabaña

Una vez adentro le explicaron el plan que tenían para la noche, este consistía en un saqueo a la dulcería del lugar. El plan lo habían trazado muy bien y no lo hacían solas, unos chicos las ayudarían. Después de eso hablaron muchas cosas para conocerse mejor.

De vuelta con Sasuke...

Naruto y Sasuke extrañamente se habian hecho amigos muy rápido, así que Naruto le explico el plan que tenían él y sus amigo en conjunto con unas chicas.

-**¿y te animas?**- le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke una vez que le explico el plan

-**claro que si**- respondió, en eso llegaron el resto de los compañeros de cabaña

-**hola chicos, les presentare al nuevo**- dijo sonriente- **él es Sasuke Uchiha y tiene 15 años igual que yo**

-**que problemático**- dijo un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos negros- **Shikamaru Nara, también tengo 15**

-**Neji hyuga, tengo 16**- dijo un castaño de ojos perlados

-**Suigetsu** **Hōzuki, tengo 15**- dijo un chico de cabello plateado y ojos violetas

-**ya le explique el plan y esta de acuerdo**- explico el rubio

-**tomemos una siesta mientras esperamos que sean las 12 de la noche**- sugirió Shikamaru, sus amigos asintieron

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

a las 12 de la noche, se podían distinguir 10 figuras bajo un árbol todas vestidas de la misma manera, pantalón de buzo, polerón ancho con gorro, pasamontañas, lentes de sol, todo negro, la razón, para que no los distinguieran en caso de ser vistos.

-**bien comencemos**-


	2. Chapter 2

**Travesura nocturna**

A las 12 de la noche, se podían distinguir 10 figuras bajo un árbol todas vestidas de la misma manera, pantalón de buzo, polerón ancho con gorro, pasamontañas, lentes de sol, todo negro, la razón, para que no los distinguieran en caso de ser vistos.

-**bien comencemos**- dijo una voz femenina que era la de Sakura

-**esperen ustedes también tienen una nueva compañera**- inquirió una voz masculina, la que era de Suigetsu

-**si, y por lo visto ustedes, tienen un nuevo compañero**- dijo Ino

-**que problemático**- dijo Shikamaru

-**si quieren que resulte esto será mejor que nos apresuremos**-dijo Neji

-**si**- apoyo tenten- **después haremos las presentaciones**

-**ok, ¡vamonos!**- dijo enérgico naruto

Los diez jóvenes se movilizaron sigilosamente hasta el lugar indicado, procurando que ningún adulto los viera. Llegaron a las afuera de lo que era un almacén muy grande

-**aquí es**- anuncio tenten

-**¿y como entramos?**- pregunto Harumi que examinaba el lugar con la mirada

-**por ahí**- respondió Shikamaru indicando una ventana abierta del segundo piso

-**¿y como demonios entraremos por ahí?**- pregunto malhumorado sasuke

-**pues...**

-**es simple, uno de nosotros sube hasta esa ventana y abre una ventana del primer piso para que el resto de nosotros entre**- explico detenidamente Shikamaru

-**¿y como hacemos que alguien suba?**- pregunto Neji

-**hmp, yo creía que tenían todo planeado**- comento aparte Sasuke

-**ya había pensado en eso**- responde Shikamaru sacando de su mochila una gruesa cuerda que estaba anudada cada 30 cm. y al final tenia un gancho de cuatro dedos, lo lanzo hacia la ventana y se engancho fuertemente- **ahora, uno de nosotros deberá subir, luego esa persona debe abrir una ventana del primer piso para que el resto entre**

-**¿y quien hará eso?**- pregunto Ino

-**lo mejor seria que una de ustedes**- respondió Shikamaru

-¿**y eso porque?**- se quejo Ino

-**que problemática eres mujer**- susurro Shikamaru

-**¿Qué dijiste?**- le pregunto levantando el puño de forma amenazante Ino

-**dejen eso**- les ordeno Neji

-**hmp**- musito con desprecio Ino

-**como iba diciendo**- retomo la palabra Shikamaru, para terminar de explicar el plan**- una de las chicas deberá subir por la cuerda, las razones son**- comenzó a enumerar con los dedo- **uno, ustedes son más livianas que nosotros, por lo tanto el gancho puede resistir más; dos, ustedes son más ágiles con estas cosas que nosotros**

-**Shikamaru tiene razón**- lo apoyo tenten- **debemos elegir a la más liviana de nosotras para subir**

-**debe ser la más baja y liviana**- reflexiono Sakura- **Ino queda descartada porque es una cerda**

-**que dijiste frente de marquesina**- dijo alterada la aludida

-**lo que escuchaste cerdita**- respondió sakura

-**ya dejen de pelear**- las regaño tenten- **ya se quien es la persona indicada para subir**

-**¿Quién es?**- pregunto Hinata, deseando no ser ella

-**Harumi**- respondió tenten

-**claro**- dijo Ino- **ella es un año menor que nosotras**

- **y es la más baja de nosotras**- dijo acercándose a ella, demostrando que era más baja**- hasta Hinata es más alta que ella**

-**¿que?**- dijo con sorpresa Harumi

-**vamos tú puedes Harumi-chan**- la animo Hinata

-**ni modo**- dijo Harumi cabizbaja, comenzó a subir por la cuerda sin ninguna dificultad cuando había subido un buen tramo se soltó voluntariamente, cayendo al piso

-**¿que te sucedió?**- le pregunto preocupada Sakura

- **pues, olvide hacerles algunas preguntas**- dijo con naturalidad- **recuerda que soy nueva**

-**¿y eso que?**- dijo Neji

-**no conozco el almacén, no se como llegar abajo, y si llego y abro la ventana, ¿como sabrán ustedes cual abrí? ¿Y si alguien entra cuando estoy bajando, como me avisaran?**- expreso sus dudas un tanto temerosa, se estaba mostrando débil frente a su nuevos amigos, eso la hizo sentir inútil y apenada, por suerte tenia el rostro cubierto

-**es cierto**- reflexiono Shikamaru, el líder de la misión de los dulces- **toma**- le paso un comunicador, un mapa y una linterna pequeña- **había olvidado entregártelos**- todos cayeron al estilo anime

-**como se te puede olvidar algo así**- le reclamo Naruto gritando

-**baja la vos dobe**- le dijo Sasuke desganado

-**como me llamaste teme**- lo reto Naruto

**- que problemáticos son ustedes dos**- dijo Shikamaru- **como sea, sigue el mapa ahí esta explicado todo, si tienes alguna duda te comunicas por el comunicador, si entra alguien al almacén te avisaremos**

-**o...ok**- respondió Harumi no muy convencida, subió nuevamente, no tardo mucho en llegar a la meta, soltó el gancho para que lo guardaran y se adentro

-_"hmp, parece que mi hermanita es muy ágil, espero que no la atrapen"_ – pensó preocupado Sasuke

-**así que ¿se llama Harumi su nueva compañera?**- le pregunto Naruto a Sakura

-**si**- afirmo Sakura- **¿y como se llama su compañero?**

-**él es bakasuke**- respondió entre risas el rubio

-**a quien le llamas así **_**usuratonkashi**__- espeto molesto el aludido_

-**a quien crees teme**- dijo levantando la mano de forma amenazadora el rubio

-**repítelo, dobe**- amenazo el azabache

-**paren ustedes dos**- reclamo la pelirosa

-**no hagan tanto alboroto**- dijo desganado Suigetsu, mientras bebía un refresco

A los poco minutos Harumi se comunico por con ellos, ya había abierto la ventana. Tenten y Neji se quedaron afuera vigilando, los demás entraron.

-**por aquí**- dijo por lo bajo Shikamaru

Todos lo siguieron y llegaron a una gran puerta, Naruto intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

-**Ino, es tu turno**- dijo en un tono suave Shikamaru

-**eso lo se, apártate**- le dijo a Naruto la rubia, saco una pequeña horquilla _[pieza metálica fina para sujetar el cabello_] la introdujo en la cerradura y la comenzó a deslizar suavemente, se escucho "crack" indicando que logro su objetivo, deslizo la perilla y abrió la puerta- **listo**

-**eso fue genial**- dijo Hinata con admiración

-**¿Dónde aprendiste eso cerda?**- le pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-**eso a ti no te importa, frentezota**- le respondió Ino

-**no comiencen de nuevo, chicas**- les pidió Suigetsu poniéndose en medio de ella

-**hmp**- musitaron con desprecio las dos amigas

Al entrar quedaron maravillados por lo que veían frente a ellos, miles y miles de golosinas de todo tipo, se le hacían agua la boca. Cada uno saco un pequeño saco para comenzar el saqueo...

Mientras fuera del almacén, con Tenten y Neji...

-**porque tardaran tanto**- se quejo tenten

-**tranquila, de seguro deben estar llenando los sacos**- dijo tranquilo- **por otro lado, agradezco que se demoren**

-**y eso ¿Por qué?**- pregunto inocente la castaña

-**porque... porque así puedo estar más tiempo a solas contigo**- dijo nervioso y sonrojado bajo el pasamontañas

-**ne...Neji**-

-**Tenten yo...**

-**shh**- tenten lo callo- **alguien se acerca**

Ambos jóvenes agudizaron los oídos, se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban cada vez más, ellos estaba hablando era como 5 cinco personas...

- **escondámonos por ahí**- sugirió Neji y la tomo del antebrazo para jalaba hacia unos arbustos. Una vez ahí, se mantuvieron en silencio y vieron a 5 akatsuki que se acercaban al almacén y parecía que iban a entrar

-**esto esta mal**- dijo en un susurro tenten- **avísales Neji**

-**en eso estoy**- Neji tomo el comunicador- **escúchenme, salgan de ahí lo más rápido posible, cinco akatsuki's están por entrar**

-**de acuerdo**- se escucho por el otro lado

-**¿y ahora que hacemos?**- le pregunto tenten a Neji

-**no lo se**- respondió- **tenemos que esperar **

Los akatsuki estaban a punto de entrar cuando los chicos salieron del almacén por la ventana del costado...

-**¡si lo logramos!**- exclamo con fuerza el rubio hiperactivo

-**cállate idiota**- dijeron enfurecidas al mismo tiempo Ino y Sakura mientras lo golpeaban en la cabeza

Lamentablemente el grito llego a oídos de uno de los akatsuki

-**ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?**- pregunto en voz alta un akatsuki de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás

Los jóvenes escapistas y saqueadores, se quedaron en estado de shock mirando al akatsuki que los había descubierto

-**¿que pasa Hidan?**- pregunto otro akatsuki pelirrojo que se había devuelto en busca de su compañero- **hey, ¡deténganse ahí!**

-**o no, nos descubrieron**- lloriqueo Naruto

**-¡corran!**- les ordeno Neji saliendo de su escondite jalando a tenten

Los 10 jóvenes comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección

-**mierda, se nos escapan**- dijo Hidan persiguiéndolos- **Sasori avísale a los demás, tenemos que atraparlos**

-**en eso estoy**- respondió Sasori a la distancia

Al poco tiempo comenzó la persecución, al principio los escapistas llevaban una buena distancia, pero poco a poco esa distancia se fue acortando ya que los akatsuki eran más rápidos...

-**si siguen así nos atraparan**- se quejo Suigetsu

-**estoy cansada**- dijo jadeando Hinata

-**yo igual**- apoyo Harumi

-**debemos separarnos**- sugirió Sasuke

-**si, así los distraeremos**- lo apoyo Neji

-**bien entonces nos separaremos y nos encontraremos en el tótem del zorro en media hora**- dijo Shikamaru

-**hai**- respondieron sus compañeros

Se separaron de a dos en distintas direcciones, al ver esto los akatsuki también se separaron, cada uno perseguía a una pareja. Las parejas quedaron así: Neji y Tenten perseguido por Hidan; Hinata y Naruto perseguidos por Sasori; Ino y Shikamaru perseguidos por un chico rubio de ojos café llamado Deidara; Sakura y Sasuke perseguidos por un akatsuki de cabellos anaranjado llamado Pein; Suigetsu y Harumi perseguidos por el hermano mayor de ella, Itachi.

*Con Neji y Tenten*

Ambos jóvenes iban corriendo tomados de las manos a toda la velocidad que podían por el bosque intentando despistar a Hidan...

-**creo que ya no nos sigue**- le dice tenten a su compañero

-**creo que tienes razón**- le responde él y se detiene

-**Neji, ya me puedes soltar la mano**- le dice sonrojada tenten a Neji, él no lo pudo ver ya que estaba bajo el pasamontañas

-**perdón**- se disculpa torpemente él y la suelta- **creo que lo mejor será dirigirnos hacia el tótem del zorro **

-**si**- responde tímidamente ella

Los dos se fueron cuidadosamente hacia el punto de encuentro, caminaban en silencio, una vez que llegaron Tenten se quito el pasamontañas y las gafas de sol...

-**ah, ya no lo soportaba**-se quejo la castaña- **¿Por qué me miras a si Neji?**

-**te vez hermosa a la luz de la luna**- respondió en un susurro, posteriormente también se quito el pasamontañas y las gafas

-**ne...Neji... que cosas dices**- dijo sonrojada y apenada

-**pues la verdad**- la tomo del mentón para mirarla a los ojos- **eres la chica más hermosa y perfecta de todas**- sin previo aviso la beso dulcemente, ella solo se dejo besar bajo la luz de la luna llena.

*Con Hinata y Naruto*

-**no... Puedo... más...**- se quejaba Hinata con la respiración entre cortada

-**debemos seguir corriendo, vamos se que tú puedes**- la animaba su compañero

-**estoy muy cansada Naruto-kun**-

-**ven escondámonos aquí**- Naruto agarro de la mano a Hinata y se escondieron dentro de un gran tubo negro que había por ahí.

-**demonios los perdí**- se quejo el pelirrojo de Sasori frente al tubo- **como pudieron escapar tan rápido**

-**hey Sasori, ¿los encontraste?**-le pregunto en voz alta Hidan que venia a lo lejos

-**no y ¿tú?**-

-**tampoco**-

-**esos mocosos se me escaparon, los tenia en la punta de la nariz**- que quejo nuevamente Sasori pateando el tubo- **será mejor que volvamos al almacén**

-**como quieras**- y se fueron

Dentro del tubo, Naruto tenía agarrada a Hinata fuertemente con un abrazo...

-**na...naruto-kun**- lo llamo Hinata- **cre...creo que ya se fueron**

-**¿ah? Tienes razón Hinata, salgamos de aquí**- Naruto fue el primero en salir, una vez que se aseguro que no había rastros de los akatsuki le hizo una señal a Hinata para que ella también saliera

-**esta cosa me sofoca**- se quejo el rubio mientras iban caminando hacia el tótem

-**entonces, sácatelo Naruto-kun**- le sugirió tímidamente la chica

-**je, tienes razón Hinata-chan**- Naruto se quito los lentes y el pasamontañas- **¡al fin aire fresco!, Hinata-chan, tú también deberías quitártelos**

-**si**- respondió tímidamente y se quito todo lo que cubría su rostro

-_"Hinata-chan es muy bonita, bajo la luz de la luna parece un ángel. Pero dudo mucho que yo le guste"_- pensó él rubio

-_"na...Naruto-kun al estar cerca de él siento ganas de desmayarme. Es tan lindo, ahhh. Espero que mis sentimiento correspondan algún día"_- pensaba sonrojada la hyuga

Los dos jóvenes quinceañeros caminaron en silencio por el sendero que los llevaba hasta el tótem del zorro, ambos admiraban la belleza del otro en secreto. Una vez que llegaron vieron que Neji y tenten se estaban besando, ellos se quedaron estáticos por la sorpresa. Los jóvenes que se estaban besando sintieron que eran observados y se separaron rojos como unos tomates...

-**no es lo que piensan**- se apresuraron a decir avergonzados los dos jóvenes

-**si claro**- dijo picaramente Naruto

-**¿que...que hacen aquí?**- pregunto nerviosa tenten

-**se supone que nos debíamos encontrar aquí**- le respondió Hinata

-**hubieran avisado que iban a estar besándose**- dijo entre risas picaronas el rubio- **así nos hubiéramos demorado más**

-**¡cállate!**- le grito totalmente rojo Neji

Naruto solo se reía a carcajadas...

*Con Ino y Shikamaru*

-**que problemático es esto de escapar**- se quejo Shikamaru

-**tú y tus problemas, mejor apuraté**- le dijo su compañera

-**no, ya me canse, prefiero que me atrapen**- y comenzó a bajar la velocidad

-**tsk, no seas perezoso Shikamaru**- lo regaño Ino- **apresúrate**

-**ya voy, que problemática eres**-

-**yo, tú eres el problemático**-

-**por cierto, ya te fijaste que Deidara-san ya no nos persigue**- dijo deteniendo el paso

-**y por que no me avisaste antes, baka**- lo regaño la rubia y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza

-**auch, eso dolió Ino**- y descubrió su rostro

-**hmp, te lo merecías**- dijo mirando hacia otro lado y liberándose de lo que cubría su rostro

-**será mejor que vallamos al punto de encuentro**- dijo levemente sonrojado Shikamaru ya que Ino se veía muy bonita

- **de acuerdo**- y lo miro- **¿por que me miras así Shikamaru?**

**-¿así como?**-

-**nada, olvídalo**- le respondió levemente sonrojada, comenzó a avanzar- **¡muévete!**

-**ya voy**- se quejo alcanzándola- **eres muy problemática Ino**

-**...**- no dijo nada, estar junto a él de esa manera la hacia sentir extraña, de pronto sintió como Shikamaru la tomaba de la mano, ella solo se sonrojo

-**pero eres mi problemática**- susurro

Caminaron en silencio y tomados de la mano, ambos estaban sonrojados...

*Con Sakura y Sasuke*

Ambos iban corriendo en silencio, Pein casi los alcanzaba...

-**por aquí**- Sasuke tomo a Sakura del antebrazo y la jalo hacia la espesura del bosque para perder a Pein, mientras iban corriendo Sakura cayo en una trampa que consistía en un orificio de unos 30 cm. de profundad

-**mi pie**- se quejo- **me duele**

-**guarda silencio**- le tapo la boca- **él esta cerca**- le susurro aún tapándole la boca

-**salgan de donde estén**- le exigió Pein pasando cerca de ellos, sin embargo no los vio ya que estaban detrás de un arbusto muy agachados- **quien anda ahí**

-**soy yo Pein**- dijo un chico rubio

-**¿que haces aquí Deidara?**- le pregunto el pelinaranjo de Pein

-**perdí a los dos que perseguía**- le respondió Deidara

-**yo acabo de perder a mis objetivos**- dijo molesto consigo mismo- **vamos Deidara, será mejor que volvamos a ver si el resto atrapo a algún mocoso**

Una vez que ellos que los akatsuki estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Sasuke saco la mano de la boca de Sakura...

-**hmp, ¿estas bien?**- le pregunto fríamente

-**no**- respondió ella y se descubrió el rostro- **creo que me torcí el tobillo**

-**...**- no dijo nada solo la miraba embobado por su belleza, ahora que él lo recordaba ella era la misma chica que lo cautivo a lo lejos cuando venia llegando

-**¿hola?**- dijo ella pasándole la mano por el frente- **¿estás bien?**

-**hmp**- musito- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

-**Sakura Haruno**- dijo con una gran sonrisa- **¿y tú?**

-**Sasuke Uchiha**- respondió descubriéndose el rostro y sonriendo sexymente

-_"hay no, hay no, me muero. Es tan guapo"_- pensó la chica con el corazón a mil por hora- **ho...hola**

-**hmp**- sonrió de lado**- Sakura, si quieres te llevo**- dijo algo sonrojado y rascándose la mejilla

-**bue...bueno**- respondió tímidamente

-**sube**- le dijo poniéndose de espalda a ella, ella torpemente se subió a su espalda- **por cierto, ¿por donde es el tótem del zorro?**

-**¿ah?**- pregunto extrañada- **es cierto eres nuevo, sigue derecho por ahí**

-**ok, agarraté fuerte**- ella asintió y se agarro fuertemente de él

En pocos minutos llegaron al sendero que los llevaba hacia el tótem, Sakura diviso a alguien

-**hey, Ino**- llamo a su amiga, se dio cuenta de que estaba de la mano de Shikamaru- **¡kia!**- grito de la emoción de esa escena

-**Sakura no grites en mi oído**- se quejo Sasuke

-**perdón**- se disculpo

-**hola frentezota, veo que no pierdes el tiempo**- le dijo pícaramente Ino

-**y tú no te quedas atrás**- le respondió Sakura picaramente

-**que problemáticas**- comento por lo bajo Shikamaru

-**¿huh? ¿Quien es él?**- pregunto Ino apuntando a Sasuke

-**él es Sasuke Uchiha**- lo presento- **Sasuke ella es Ino Yamanaka**

-**hola**- dijo el levantando la mano

-**hola**- respondió Ino

-**será mejor que vallamos al tótem**- sugirió Shikamaru

Mientras iban caminando, Ino y Sakura hablaban como locas de cualquier cosa, los chicos solo las miraban, al poco tiempo llegaron. Ahí ya estaban tenten, Neji, Naruto y Hinata...

-**creo que ya estamos todos**- dijo Naruto

-**no, aún faltan Suigetsu y Harumi-chan**- le dijo Hinata, de pronto voltio y vio a Sasuke- **¿Sasuke-kun?**

-**¿Hinata?**- dijo el extrañado

-**esperen ¿ustedes se conocen?**- pregunto Ino

-**si**- respondió Hinata- **somos compañeros en la escuela, de hecho hemos sido compañeros desde el jardín de niños**

-**hmp**- musito, como era posible que no hubiera reconocido antes la voz de su mejor amiga

-**oye teme, ¿porque traes en tu espalda a Sakura-chan?**- le reclamo de pronto Naruto

-**no grites, dobe**- dijo fríamente

-**me torcí el tobillo, Naruto**- le respondió ella sonrojada aún sobre Sasuke

En eso llega Suigetsu solo...

-**hola chicos**- saluda como si nada, mira a los presentes-**¿Harumi-chan aún no ha llegado?**

-**no**- responde preocupada tenten- **¿Por qué no esta contigo?**

-**nos separamos para despistar a Itachi-san**- respondió

-**¿que?**- dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo

-**espero que no la haya atrapado**- comenta Hinata

-**demonios**- expresa molesto Sasuke y patea una piedra- **¿como pudiste dejarla sola?**- le reclama enfadado

-**calmate Sasuke**- le pide preocupada la pelirosa desde su espalda, la de él.

Nadie entendía la reacción del moreno ya que ellos no sabían que eran hermanos, ella solo se había presentado con el nombre y Hinata no sabia el nombre de la hermana de su amigo ya que él nunca se lo había dicho. Desde los arbustos aparece Harumi con el rostro descubierto y muy agitada

-**debemos... volver... a... las cabañas**- dice muy agitada

-**¿huh?**- emiten todos extrañados

-**ellos... van a revisar... las cabañas**- toma un poco de aire- **ellos van a revisar las cabañas para ver quien falta**- dice finalmente. Todos quedan en shock...


End file.
